tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Stranger Things: The Vanishing of Will Byers
| next = "The Weirdo on Maple Street" }} "Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers" is the premiere episode of the supernatural horror series Stranger Things, produced by 21 Laps Entertainment and Monkey Massacre Productions. The episode was written and directed by Matt & Ross Duffer under the collective name of The Duffer Brothers. All eight episodes from season one premiered on the Netflix instant streaming video service on July 15th, 2016. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Stranger Things was created by the Duffer Brothers. * The full title of this episode is "Chapter One: The Vanishing of Will Byers". * "The Vanishing of Will Byers" redirects to this page. * Matt Duffer and Ross Duffer are collectively credited as The Duffer Brothers in this episode. * Actor John Reynolds is credited as John Paul Reynolds in this episode. * Actress Salem Murphy is credited as Salem Hadeed-Murphy in this episode. * Actor Hugh B. Holub is credited as Hugh Holub in this episode. * Anniston & Tinsley Price are also known for playing baby Judith Grimes on episodes of The Walking Dead. * Ted Wheeler is watching Knight Rider on the TV set. Knight Rider was an American live-action television series of the action and science fiction genres. It aired for four seasons from 1982 to 1986 on NBC, totaling ninety episodes. The program was created by Glen A. Larson and produced by NBC Universal Television and Glen A. Larson Productions. * Mike Wheeler makes reference to Mister Fantastic in this episode. Mister Fantastic is a comic book superhero whose real name is Reed Richards. He is featured in titles published by Marvel Comics and is the leader of the Fantastic Four. In addition to his enhanced intellect, Mister Fantastic has the ability to stretch and re-shape any part of his body at will. Quotes * Dustin Henderson: Guys I really think we should turn back. * Lucas Sinclair: Seriously, Dustin? You want to be a baby, then go home already! * Dustin Henderson: I'm just being realistic, Lucas! * Lucas Sinclair: No you're being a big sissy! * Dustin Henderson: Did you ever think maybe Will went missing because he ran into something bad? And we're going to the exact same spot where he was last seen? And we have no weapons or anything? * Mike Wheeler: Dustin, shut up. * Dustin Henderson: I'm just saying: does that seem smart to you? * Mike Wheeler: Shut up, shut up... did you guys hear that? Crew * Iain Paterson - Co-executive producer * Karl Gajdusek - Executive producer * Cindy Holland - Executive producer * Brian Wright - Executive producer * Matt Thunell - Executive producer * Shawn Levy - Executive producer * Dan Cohen - Executive producer * Matt Duffer - Executive producer * Ross Duffer - Executive producer * Carmen Cuba, CSA - Casting * Dean Zimmerman - Editor * Chris Trujillo - Production designer * Tim Ives - Director of photography * Kyle Dixon - Composer * Michael Stein - Composer * Rand Geiger - Associate producer * Emily Morris - Associate producer * Justin Doble - Co-producer * Alison Tatlock - Co-producer * Jessica Mecklenburg - Co-executive producer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016/Episodes Category:Verified